Scars Zutara
by foofoocuddlypoops
Summary: Zuko has joined the gAang and Katara does not aprove, will she ever forgive and except him? Takes place during firebending masters until southern raiders episodes. rated T for safety. First person from Katara's POV. ZukoxKatara
1. Chapter 1

Zutara - Scars Chapter 1

I stood in a cave lit by blue-green stones. It was a strangely beautiful prison, not dark and plain like a cell. But my eyes were not on the walls that caged me, they were on my cellmate. He was huddled on the floor with his back to me. I paced back and forth yelling at him, telling him how terrible he was. But he did not talk back, he did not lash out at me like I expected. He didn't burn me or even become angry at all by what I could see. Only once did he speak and that was to tell me I didn't know what I was talking about. But I let that fuel my anger more. I wanted him to hurt, I wanted him to know what he and his father had done to me. So I made this personal now, and I told him of my weakest weakness, my deepest scar. I told him of my mother. Then he surprised me.

As I cried into me knees he turned toward me, "I'm sorry." I continued to hide in my tears as his sincere voice rang through the caves. "That's something we had in common." And for the first time I started to trust him, even the slightest bit.

Then my eyes opened and the sun shone through a window. I remembered then what had happened next. His honesty did not last long and my trust disappeared quickly. He had hurt me, he made me trust him, he used my weakness, then tore me apart. He betrayed me and the others. I would not forgive him.

I crawled out from under my blanket and got dressed. The sun was just rising and I knew the other's would not wake for an hour or two, but I could not go back to sleep. I did not want to risk another dream like the one I just had.

The sun was a bright orange color as I walked through the Western Air Temple. It was silent save for the light breeze that blew through the halls and rooms. The fresh air did a good job of clearing my mind. I headed toward our main campsite near the fountain. I wanted to do a little waterbending, that always helped me calm down. As I approached the fountain I noticed a silhouette that sat cross-legged behind it. I slowed down and wondered who would be away at this hour. I considered that it might be Aang, he probably couldn't sleep from anxiety again. I kept walking. When I was only a few yards from him I noticed that the person had a full head of hair, so it was not Aang. With dread I realized who it was. My chest felt heavy, my heart rate multiplied, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned slowly and tried to be quiet. I hoped he hadn't heard me approaching, so I held my breath and took a silent step hoping my loud heartbeat would give me away.

"Don't go." Dang-it. "Katara." his voice was quiet and sounded almost sad. I wondered why. But I composed myself, clenched my fists, and turned toward his still form.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" My voice was suspicious and accusing, he was NOT my friend no matter how the others mite think of him.

He stood and turned to me. As soon as I saw his scar I had to look away, I was still not used to his face, the face of the enemy. "I am not your enemy," said as if he knew why I looked away. "Katara, please give me a chance to redeem myself. I know I hurt you, I was confused then, but I know my destiny now."

"Helping Aang?" I said harshly. I glanced his direction then turned back toward where I came from.

"Helping you," it was only a whisper and I guessed It wasn't directed so that I was supposed to hear it.

"What?" I shouted and looked back at him.

He looked at the ground with sad eyes, "I can tell that your wounds run deeper than what you let the others see. You're a naturally caring person, but this war has done things to you, twisted you into something that you're not."

My eyes widened, but I quickly frowned again, "If this is some weird way to trick me into believe you are good, it wont work!"

He only shook his head as if telling himself he was failing. "Katara, I know because I was the same way. My mother was the only thing that kept me sane during my childhood, when she was gone I…" he looked at me and I saw that his eyes were full of pain. "Turned into a monster."

I had had enough. "I'm not going to stay here and listen to your sob story, I'm going back to my room." He called me back but I did not listen. I kept walking. My heart ached but I ignored it. I hate him. I hate him and I would not listen to him. He only lies then turns his back on us. He can NOT be trusted.

I felt my heart harden as I returned to my room, where I stayed till I heard Sokka calling for me. "Katara! Get up sleepyhead!" He entered my room when he saw that I was wide awake. "Katara? Who okay?"

"Yes, Sokka, I'm fine, just woke an hour ago, and I couldn't get back to sleep." I stood and gave him a half smile.

"Alright. The others are already eating breakfast. Courtesy of Zuko."

At the sound of his name the pain in my chest returned. I wondered if he had poisoned our food. Quietly I followed my brother, we arrived to see the whole gang gathered by the fountain. I saw Aang in deep conversation with Zuko. I didn't even have to look at Zuko before my heartbeat sped up. I ignored both of them and sat by Toph. She turned to me but her eyes stayed still, unseeing in her blindness. "Aren't you going to eat something?"

I looked down and saw that she was holding a bowl of well-cooked meat. I looked around and indeed everyone was eating. I searched for where I got my food. Then I saw one bowl full to the brim, sitting next to Zuko's bowl. I frowned. I was disgusted with him, and I was sure he knew it. I got up and approached them, I put most of my attention on Aang though I kept a close watch on Zuko from the corner of my eye. "Good morning, Aang, how is breakfast?"

Aang looked at me with a slight frown as if I was interrupting something, then his expression turned to almost surprise. "Oh, good morning, Katara. Zuko saved some for you." He smiled at Zuko.

When I looked at Zuko too he was holding the full bowl out to me with his lips curled up in a genuine smile. I scowled back but took the bowl. As my hand grabbed the bowl it brushed against Zuko's hand. I jerked the bowl out of his hand and quickly returned to my seat but Toph. I ate in silent anger not wanting to know what kind of animal I was eating. For a moment I wished it was poisoned so that I could escape this ever-present tension and hatred.

Toph finished her breakfast silently then said, "How long till you can heal my feet some more?"

I examined her red souls, just another reason why Zuko couldn't be trusted. "As soon as I'm finished eating me can do another session. They are almost healed."

"Good, I'm so sick of being blind." I giggled at the irony, she was always blind, just now she was blind even with her feet as well.

I was kind of glad she couldn't see with her feet though, then she wouldn't have sensed my heartbeat when I came in. I did not want to talk about Zuko and knowing Toph she would have asked me what was up. When I was finished with my meal I put my bowl with the others, it was Sokka's turn to clean up. Then I returned to Toph who had been sitting on the edge of the fountain. I bended water over my hands and placed them on her feet.

Toph laughed, "That kinda tickles."

I laughed too as I continued the healing session. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aang and Zuko leave. No doubt they would start their training today. I knew Aang needed to learn firebending but I wished he had a different teacher, anyone else, even Zuko's uncle would have been so much better.

As my thoughts strayed, my subconsciously stopped healing Toph's feet. "Hey Sugar Queen are you done?"

He words snapped me back to reality. "Oh, sorry," I said and returned my attention on her burned feet once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Zutara - Scars Chapter 2

That night around the fire I handed out food to the others with Momo on my shoulder. Everyone was talking quietly to their neighbor when Zuko stepped into the room. Everyone looked at him except Toph who eyes stayed forward.

"Look everybody, I got some really bad new," he said and I raised an eyebrow. "I lost my stuff."

"Don't look at me," Toph raised her hands in innocence then crossed them across her chest. "I didn't touch your stuff."

"I'm talking about my firebending, its gone."

I could help but laugh in his vulnerable state. "I'm sorry, I'm just laughing at the irony, You know how it would have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago." I didn't try to make my words sound kind, in fact I hoped he took offence to it.

But he didn't really get angry, "It's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason."

"Maybe you're not as good as you think you are," once again my words were harsh.

There was silence and I tried not to grin as my words sunk in. "Ouch," Toph said.

But once again Zuko brushed it away, "Maybe it's cause I changed sides.

I frowned "That's ridiculous," I sipped at my stew. But Aang agreed with Zuko. I rolled my eyes

The conversation went on and I barely listened. I looked around the circle, Teo and the Duke exchanged chuckles as Sokka poked Zuko with a stick attempting to make him angry. Even I smiled when Zuko yelled at him to stop. The conversation turned to the origin of bending the elements. They decided to find the ruins where the Sun Warriors had lived. Aang and Zuko agreed to leave in the morning. With that I grew uneasy, I did not like Zuko alone with Aang, especially so close the Firenation.

I gritted my teeth as I watched Aang cheerfully visit Appa and make sure he would be ready in the morning. Some of the teens went to bed until only Toph, Sokka, and I were left around the fire. I glimpsed Zuko walking toward his quarters in the dark hallway. I got up quickly and told Sokka and Toph I was going to bed. I walked quickly, but without drawing attention, toward the corner Zuko had turned. He was only a couple yards in front of me as he turned another corner. I turned the corner I ran right into Zuko facing me. "Oh," I said.

"Why are you following me?" He asked plainly.

I regained my composure and frowned at him, "I don't trust you."

"If you're referring to me traveling with the avatar tomorrow, you should know that I would never harm him."

"His name is Aang!" I said sharply but tried not to raise my voice.

Zuko looked at me then bowed his head, "I'm sorry, that's all I've been calling him so long, that, it's just natural to say."

I clenched my fists and looked away, "You better bring him back, or I'll not stop before I find you and…"

But then Zuko put his hand on my shoulder, "Katara." I looked at him and he was looking in my eyes, "I'll bring him back, you can trust me." He grinned slightly, "You should rest, and so should I, I leave in the morning with the av…" His grin dropped. "I mean Aang. So goodnight." He turned and disappeared down the dark hall. I just stood there not knowing what to think.

There was a knot in my stomach and my heart was beating loudly in the silence. I shook my head trying to clear my racing thoughts. I didn't even know what was going through my head, but it was a chaotic mess. I turned around and subconsciously went to my sleeping quarters. I fell onto my makeshift bed with my clothes still on. I didn't even crawl under the covers. I just laid there trying to figure out my thoughts.

Something inside me wanted to trust Zuko but another part of me was extremely uneasy. I remembered what he said to me this morning. "This war has done things to you, twisted you into something that you're not." It hurt because he was right. I was angry, angry with Zuko, angry with the firenation, angry with everything. I was in pain, a heart deep pain that I could not escape. I rolled over and started to cry into my blanket. I laid there and cried until sleep and dreams overtook me.

In my dream I was at the South Pole again. I saw Sokka fighting firebenders. I stepped forward to help him. I tried waterbending water from the sea, but nothing happened. In horror I watched a firebender grab Sokka and carry him into the firenation ship. Terrified I turned and ran. I looked over my shoulder to see the firebenders chasing me as I ran through my village.

I heard a voice come from one of the tents. "Come in here, they won't find you here," it was a boy's voice and I assumed it was Aang. I entered the dark tent and was welcomed by arms. As he held my I started crying.

From outside the tent I heard one of the firebenders yell, "Find the waterbender!"

I held on tighter to the strong torso and his arms tightened around me. His leaned down and whispered in my ear, "It's okay, Katara. I'm here, you'll be alright." The way he said my name did not sound like Aang at all. I realized then that the boy I held onto was slightly larger than Aang was as well. I looked up and saw a shaded face that I could not recognize. Then he turned his head toward me and reveal the left side of his face. It was scarred.

"Zuko!" I yelled.

His eyes went wide at my outburst and he hushed me. "Shh, it's alright, Katara, I'm here." I wanted to pull free of him but he whispered harshly, "Katara, it's okay, settle down or they might hear you."

"Let go!" I screamed. He did as I asked and I crawled out of the tent. The firebenders spotted me and yelled. They came from all directions and surrounded me, I could not escape. Once again I attempted the waterbend the ice into water. But once again I couldn't. "Why can't I bend?" I yelled.

Suddenly the benders attacked and grabbed me. I screamed for help. Then I heard a yell, "Put her down!" Zuko stood outside the tent he had been hiding in. "It's me that you want!" The firebenders turned to him.

"The prince!" they all yelled. Suddenly I was thrown into a snow bank and the soldier that help me ran to Zuko. They swarmed around him and grabbed him. "Send a hawk to Firelord Azula with the message that Zuko has been found," the leader barked.

Zuko did not struggle as he was carried to the ship. I jumped up and ran to the lead firebender. I screamed at him, "Where are you taking them?"

"Your brother is a prisoner of war, the Firelord will decide weather he lives or dies. The prince has been charged for treason and will be executed as soon as we return," he grinned.

"No!" I screamed and looked at Zuko. He looked back at me one last time. His eyes were unafraid though he looked longingly at me. Then he was pushed in the door of the ship. "Zuko!" I screamed. "Sokka!" The soldier pushed me back into the snow bank. He followed the other firebenders into the ship and closed the door. I sat in the snow with tears streaming down my face as the ship sailed away toward the firenation.

I woke up then. I my breath was heavy and I realized my face was wet. I must have been crying in my sleep. I looked out my window and saw that the sun was high in the sky already. I had slept in. I got up and wiped my face clean of the tears and straitened my clothes. I ran my fingers through my hair and cleared a few knots. When I thought I looked presentable I walked out into the morning air. The group was gathered around Appa as Zuko and Aang were preparing to leave.

"There you are, Katara, I was wondering if I would have to come wake you up again," Sokka said.

I smiled faintly and replied, "I'm sorry I guess I slept in too far."

"That's okay," Aang said hugging her. "At least you were awake to see us off." He let go of me and airbended himself onto Appa. "Come on, Zuko, we want to get going."

Zuko looked at me a moment and I glared at him. He frowned, turned to Appa, and climbed into his saddle. Everyone waved as Appa lifted himself off the ground and flew off. The others turned around and struck conversations with each other as they walked away, but I stayed there and watched Appa's silhouette shrink. "Katara, you coming?" Toph called for me.

"Yes, I'm coming," I said as I turned away from the sky where Appa disappeared.

Zutara - Scars Chapter 3

That day seemed lonely. I waterbended alone in the fountain, then walked around the temple. I met up with Toph and we talked about random subjects, whatever came to mind. We ended up in her quarters sitting on her stone bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Zutara - Scars Chapter 3

That day seemed lonely. I waterbended alone in the fountain, then walked around the temple. I met up with Toph and we talked about random subjects, whatever came to mind. We ended up in her quarters sitting on her stone bed.

"So why aren't you giving Zuko a chance? I know he chased you guys all over but he has changed," Toph asked innocently. I cringed slightly.

"Just… what happened at Ba Sing Se…. in the caves." I looked down and felt sad.

"Um, you do remember I wasn't there, and I don't completely know what happened. I know Azula attacked and hurt Aang but that's about all I know."

I looked at her and sighed, "You know I was imprisoned with him, right?" she nodded. "Well, we talked and for the first time ever I started to trust him. It was only a little. But he told me that he could choose his own destiny, and that's when I thought he had changed." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "But when Azula attacked, he proved to me that he had not changed." I gritted me teeth and looked away from Toph.

"Ah, I understand now. He hurt you and now you don't trust him because you think he'll do it again. And he refuses to get angry with you because he wants you to trust him."

"What do you mean he refuses to get angry with me?" I looked back at Toph curiously.

She smiled, "Every time you throw a nasty comment at him his heart picks up, but he tries to calm it down. So either he refuses to get angry with you, or he has a crush on."

My cheeks heated up and I was glad she couldn't see my blush. My dream from the night before came to mind. I brushed the thought away and said, "Well he obviously doesn't have a crush on me, so, of course, he is trying to gain my trust" just to betray me again, I added in my head.

"Yea, of course," Toph said. I thought I caught some sarcasm in her voice, but I didn't ask. Toph always assumed things anyway. She laid down on her bed then and seemed to stare at the ceiling, even though she couldn't see it. "And what about him and Aang off alone, how are you doing with that?"

I sighed and looked away again, "I still don't like it, but with Zuko's firebending subdued I think Aang can fend for himself if need be."

Toph smiled, "Twinkle-Toes could fend for himself even if Zuko didn't lose his firebending."

I raised an eyebrow, "Zuko is pretty powerful."

"Aang is the avatar, even Zuko couldn't take him down." Toph sounded so confidant, though I thought I heard a hint of marvel in her voice and choice of words.

"Mhmm, you seem so… intrigued," I said suspiciously.

Toph seemed to gather herself, "Well, he is the avatar; his destiny is to save the world, its pretty awesome to think that the world will finally be free of this stupid war. Why wouldn't I be excited for peace?" She seemed to be trying to choose her words slightly more carefully.

I smiled, "So you're not interested in him personally at all?"

She sat up and seemed surprised by my question, "Katara, Aang likes you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She turned her head away and I noticed her pale cheeks take on a little color, "He's nice and all, but, well, he likes you so it doesn't matter what I think."

I looked down and felt I little bad for her. Aang did like me, and he probably didn't like Toph at all, I couldn't imagine what Toph felt having to see Aang watching me all the time. I had noticed Aang's constant fascination. It started to disturb me, because I didn't always feel the same way.

Our conversation had gone silent now and I noticed that the light was dimming. "Should I be worried or unsurprised if they don't arrive tonight?"

"Don't be surprised or worried, they will be fine, Katara," Toph lay back down on her bed.

That night in my dreams I was once again at the South Pole. I ran through the village with my old moccasins. I was a child again, carefree and joyful. I ran into a tent and jumped into my mother's arms. She lifted me and laughed, "How are you, Katara?"

"Happy!" I sad in my young voice.

She set me down in front of her. Even standing I was as tall as her sitting form. "And why is that?" She said.

"Daddy is back from fishing!" I grabbed her hand and pulled it urging her to follow me.

She laughed and climbed out of the small tent. I pulled her with all my strength trying to make her hurry. Mom took her own time walking to the shore. There was a crowd of people gathered around the men of the village that had just arrived home. I pushed my small form through the crowd and dragged my mom behind me as she apologized for my shoving. Finally we emerged at the other end. Sokka was already standing next to my dad. I let go of mom and ran for my father. Just like my mother, he grabbed me and lifted me up. He hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his big neck. He set me down next to Sokka then approached Mom. She smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around her then kissed her. I giggled as Sokka grimaced and groaned.

I opened my eyes to the morning and smiled. It was a happy memory, and I liked recalling those days. At least I did until I realized those days were over. I miss you, mom.

This morning I woke at the right time, well, the normal time. I walked outside in the cool morning air, then sat down and made breakfast for the others so that it would be ready when they woke. Toph was awake first, Sokka was awake last, and the earth kingdom boys woke sometime in between.

The day went by slowly. I washed some of my clothes, which ended with me cleaning Sokka's clothes as well. When I asked why he couldn't clean it himself he went on a rant about how "Washing clothes is a girl thing," and backing it up with the fact that I am a waterbender. I just rolled my eyes and figured I had nothing better to do.

After that I got bored and sat with my legs dangling over the edge of a cliff. I sat their wondering where Zuko and Aang were. I imagined Aang getting captured by firenation and Zuko having to save him. I saw images of Zuko spinning with fists aflame and firenation soldiers falling at his hand.

Suddenly I blushed to myself for where my thoughts were drifting. I got up abruptly and decided to find something to do to tame my free mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Zutara - Scars Chapter 4

It was late afternoon when I spotted Appa flying back to us. I was relieved to see both Zuko and Aang on his saddle. I called for the others. After Aang jumped off Appa he ran to me, "Katara, it was amazing!" He hugged me quickly and I was surprised by his excitement.

"What happened?" I asked curiously and shot a quick glance at Zuko. He only slid off Appa smiling.

"There were Sun Warriors. They are alive, Katara!" He jumped around as the others started to gather.

"Really?" Sokka asked enthused.

Aang went on to tell us about the Sun Warriors ant their secrets. After a demonstration of the Dancing Dragon, an ancient firebending form as Zuko put it, there was lots of chatter. Then we gathered around the campfire and ate. Our food supply was low so the meal wasn't as much as everyone would have wished. The sun set and everyone continued talking around the fire. Zuko attempted to cheer us up after the small meal with some tea. I sipped at my tea; it wasn't too bad, though I had tasted better before.

I noticed that Sokka was subdued from the group, very odd for him. He sat a little distance from the group and didn't join in the conversation, and he didn't even make fun of Zuko's attempt at telling a joke. I was tempted to go talk to him. In fact I was about to get up when I saw him walking towards Appa together. I wondered what they were talking about, but let it go quickly. I rejoined the current conversation about our time in the earth kingdom.

Aang laughed toward Toph, "Do you remember when Sokka was stuff in that whole while we was hunting?"

"Yah," Toph laughed back, "I had to earthbend him out of there."

"When I found him he was with that saber-tooth moose-lion cub; did you hear what he called it?" Toph shook her head, "Foo Foo Cuddlypoops!" Everyone laughed.

"My favorite time was when Sokka drank that cactus juice, he was hallucinating all day. It wasn't as funny then because of the situation, but now as I remember, it was hilarious," I said.

"Wait I remember that," Toph looked at me with confusion on her face, "Didn't he say something about a 'giant mushroom?'"

"What?" Aang looked at me with even more confusion on his face than Toph's.

"Oh yah, there was a huge mushroom cloud of sand when we were walking through the desert. He was hallucinating so bad he yelled 'Maybe it's friendly.'"

Everyone laughed again. "Why don't I remember that?" Aang asked.

I frowned, "you were off trying to find Appa."

His smile faded, "Oh." His gaze reached for his big white and brown bison who lay asleep. Then he noticed Zuko and Sokka standing in the shadows. "What are they talking about?" he wondered aloud.

Everyone shrugged except Toph who said, "I don't know but Sokka has been awfully quiet."

Just then the two boys walked back and sat silently with the rest of the group. It remained silent as everyone looked at them. Finally Sokka broke the silence, "What?"

Aang grinned, "We were wondering what you were talking about."

"What, two boys can't get some fresh air without having to report everything that was said?" He crossed his arms. "Where is the respect of privacy in this group?" I noticed Zuko raised his eyebrow then smirked a little.

"Well, we're sorry Sokka, we didn't know you had a secret diary," Toph smiled.

"What? I do not!" Sokka yelled.

"Dang, so I have to ASK to find out all your secrets? What's the fun in that?" She smiled.

"Ask if you want, I wont tell you anyway," Sokka looked away with a smug expression.

Toph grinned evilly, "I never said I was gonna ask you."

"You wouldn't."

Toph didn't move her head and said, "Katara, looks like we got a lot to talk about."

I laughed, "Sure thing, Toph."

"Katara! Don't encourage her!" Sokka yelled.

"Relax, Sokka, its not like I'm gonna tell her about Boobookoda," I grinned.

"Booboo-whatta?" Toph asked.

"His toy penguin Mom made him when he was little." I smiled at his expression of embarrassment. "He slept with it every night till he was 13. And he only stopped then because I was torn to shreds by then."

Everyone laughed and Sokka blushed like a girl. He stood up quickly and said. "I'm going to bed."

Toph watched him leave and called asker him, "I hope you can sleep without Boobookoda with you!"

I frowned a little as he silently disappeared around the corner, "He isn't acting at all like himself. He would of fought back more." Aang shrugged and I turned to Zuko, "What were you talking about?"

He seemed to come out of a deep thought as he realized I spoke to him, "What?"

"What were you talking about with Sokka?"

"Oh, he just wanted to talk to me privately, just checking if I can be trusted I think. I'm not really sure," he said.

I looked at the fire then and wondered what had Sokka so down. Why was he quiet? Why did he talk to Zuko? "Hmm," I let out a tired sigh. I realized I was very tired, "Well I'm going to bed as well." As I stood everyone said "Goodnight" to me except Zuko who sat staring at the fire. I didn't care though, it didn't matter what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Zutara - Scars Chapter 5

I met Toph and Aang the next morning for breakfast. "Sokka and Zuko aren't here at all," Toph remarked. I frowned then noticed something in Momo's arms. It was a note; I grabbed it from Momo's still sleeping form. "What does it say?" Toph asked.

I read it aloud:

"Need meat

gone fishing

back in a few days.

Sokka and Zuko

One more thing:

Aang practice your firebending when I'm gone.

do 20 sets of firefists and 10 hotsquats every time

you hear a badger-frog croke.

Zuko"

I raised an eyebrow as I continued to inspect the paper and Aang complained at hearing the badger-frog croke. I sighed lightly and followed Toph into the fresh air. "I hope they get some good meat," she said, "And a lot of it, I'm hungry."

"I can make breakfast but it won't be much, we don't know how many days they'll be gone," I said.

"Yah, good idea."

Aang and I took the opportunity of Zuko's absence to practice waterbending. I stood in the fountain in my undergarments. We were trying to lift as much water as I could and spin it in the air. It was my turn so I took a deep breath to relax myself. I closed my eyes and felt the water around me, I felt all of its movement. I raised my arms above my head and pushed all of the water into the air. Then I moved my arms in a round motion to make the water spin. Steadily I let the speed increase and the water above me moved faster and faster. I was concentrating as hard as I could to feel every drop of water. My arms started to hurt and my breath grew heavy so I slowed it down, then lowered the water back into the fountain.

Aang clapped, "Wow you were amazing." I blushed. "What was that move your were doing? He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean this one?" I raised my arms and repeated the simple spinning movement.

"Yah, that," he said and tried to imitate my arms. He was obviously slouching and his arms moved awkwardly. I was surprised, the motion was easy enough even if I hadn't of taught him the move before.

"Move your arms more gracefully, like water," I directed.

He tried again without improvement. Was he listening to me? "I'm still not getting it," he said. I thought I saw a smirk on his face.

"Like this," I repeat the move once again but this time I slowed down and accented the grace in my arms. He was a quick learner, what was so hard? I saw his smirk again and stopped moving. I just frowned at him, "Are you messing with me?"

"No," he still grinned. "Just come over hear and show me what you mean."

Then is dawned on me, he didn't want me to show him, he wanted me to touch him. I had often helped him with his stance and arm movements by standing behind him and moving his limbs for him, so that he got the movements. I had done this a lot when we first started. I had enjoyed his blushes and awkward silences, because I always knew he liked me. And I liked him. But I don't now. After a while he got used to my touching him to help him with his stances. He enjoyed learning new moves just so that I would get so close to him. Now that my feelings for him faded, I didn't want to encourage this behavior, so I stayed my distance. He seemed to miss me now, I knew he still liked me. It made me feel almost guilty, because I didn't feel the same anymore.

"Katara?" I was called out of my thoughts by Aang still expecting my "help."

"Oh, um, nevermind that move, Aang. It's not important." Aang raised an eyebrow but I continued before he could protest. "I just heard a badger-frog, so I'll teach you the move later, if you still want to learn it."

His face turned sad as we heard the badger-frog again. He climbed out of the fountain and started his hotsquats. I kept working on my waterbending while I watched Aang from the corner of my eye. After some firebending he truned to me and said, "Katara, watch this."

I let the water I was bending fall to the fountain as I turned and watched. Aang held both his palms out opposite directions with his arms completely straight. He stood strong as he brought both his arms forward in front of him still not bending his elbows until they overlapped. With his movement, two large flames appeared and consumed the air before him. I saw his face through the flames. His eyebrows were low and he grinned. It made me shudder. His expression was well as the fire around him made Aang look strangely wicked… evil. I hated fire, it was always bad and could only destroy. This did not suit Aang. Suddenly I was angry that Aang had to learn firebending. My chest started to hurt. After the flames disappeared, he looked at me with the same grin, though he raised his eyebrows slightly. "Well? How'd you like it?" He asked excitedly.

I realized my eyes were wide and my mouth was open. My chest still hurt and my heart bet in my head. I tried to control myself and looked away from him.

"Katara?" he said quietly.

"I… it was… impressive," I finally responded. I took a breath and let my eyes return to him, he was frowning.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yah, I just… don't… like… fire. So could you practice somewhere else? Please?" I half smirked.

"Well, I…" he started to protest, but then he heard another badger-frog. He put his hands up in anger. "Really?" he yelled at no one, "I was just finished!" He huffed a little and stormed off.

I took a deep breath again and silently continued my waterbending. While I did, my thoughts were full of fire, and other thoughts that corresponded with fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Zutara - Scars Chapter 6

I dreamed again that night. And fire filled my dream. I was fighting someone, and I believed it was Zuko. My water collided with his fire and produced large clouds of steam. For some unknown reason I was crying. I was in pain and I couldn't see throught eh thick cloud of steam all around me. All I could hear was a faceless screaming and all I was able to see was a faint outline of Zuko still waving flames in my direction. Suddenly I noticed that something was different about Zuko but I couldn't put a finger on it. As he spun around in the steam I got a good look at him when he came closer and the steam settled slightly. I saw that he didn't have his scar. How could I have not noticed? I was distracted for a moment in my surprise, in that moment Zuko took advantage and unexpectedly my whole side of my body was in searing pain. I fell to the ground and screamed in agony. My vision blurred as the pain overwhelmed me. Then I saw Zuko above me looking down and laughing. His face was cloudy and then I saw him like it was the first time and I realized it was not Zuko at all. That face was so familiar, but I didn't recognize it without the arrow. It was Aang. He laughed wickedly as I lost my vision.

I woke with a start and sat up. I bowed my head and caught my breath. I looked around my dark room, the sun was still down but it's light lit up the eastern horizon out my window. I slowed my breathing by taking deep breaths and calmed myself. I still remember the pain in my side, though it was gone.

Another nightmare, why was I having these all of a sudden? I didn't normally have nightmares, I normally didn't dream at all, or at least I dreamed very little. But I had 4 in 5 nights now. And they didn't even make sense really. My mother always told me that dreams had strange powers. Some dreams prophesied the future; others could clear up confusion within ones self. Some dreams were gifts or messages from spirits, their only way of communication with mortals.

I reflected over the dreams. They didn't makes sense and they didn't really tie together. It couldn't be clearing up anything when it was so confusing, and two of them were flashbacks and one was set in the past even if it had never happened, so they couldn't tell the future. The last option stuck in my mind. But what would spirits be trying to tell me? It doesn't sense.

I realized that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, my mind raced too much. I walked out into the fresh air as the sky got lighter, though I could not see the actual sun yet. There was a cool night breeze and it felt good on my unusually hot skin. I breathed it in hoping it could bring clarity to my chaotic thoughts. I sat near the edge of the cliff in the growing light.

I still stumbled over the dreams, what did they mean? I examined each one:

The first was the memory of talking to Zuko in the cave at Ba Sing Se. It was the first time I ever trusted him. He was so calm and he did not get angry with me. He was sad when he heard about my mother, and told me he lost his mother too. I wondered about that. Were the spirits telling me about his mother? What did that matter? Well what about Zuko, he was calm then. He's been calm recently. He did not get angry when I yelled or insulted him ever since he joined the gang. He had been oddly peaceful that first morning, the morning after the dream. He also had mentioned his mother again. So maybe the dream was a foreshadow of the future, that morning when I met up with Zuko.

The next dream was a nightmare. The firenation was at the South Pole. They took Sokka and Zuko hid me from the firebenders. Then Zuko sacrificed himself so that the soldiers wouldn't take me. Now what did that mean? Well, the dream before had foreshadowed the future, maybe this one did too. Maybe one day Zuko would sacrifice himself for me. It made me shiver, why on earth would he do that? Then a new thought came to me: maybe it was his only way to "prove" he was better now. I frowned. No, he was not better now, and he wouldn't sacrifice himself. Simply ridiculous thought. So the dream must have a different meaning. It hadn't cleared anything in my mind, so maybe the spirits were talking to me. Were they telling me to trust him? I heaved a sigh. Any direction I went with this, it led to Zuko being good. He wasn't.

I moved on to the next dream. I was a young child then, it was about my dad coming home. This made me hopeful, would I see Dad soon? I hoped that was the case! I really missed him, and I was worried too. I didn't know what the firenation would do to him and all the other warprisoners. This thought scared me so I turned my thoughts elsewhere.

My last dream was horrifying, worse than my other nightmare. It was also the most confusing. Aang had attacked her with fire, but she had thought it was Zuko. Not only did Aang attack but he killed me, or at least rendered me unconscious. Also, he had no arrow tattoos, why? It was so confusing. And how could I mistake Aang for Zuko. Aang didn't have hair or a scar, yet I was sure it was Zuko until I hit the ground and saw that it was Aang. Was it a response to the pain? Was I delirious? Was it truly Zuko who attacked me? Then I realized dreams didn't follow logic, thing were always what they seemed. It was Aang. I shivered.

The sun peeked over the horizon and I watched its glow. I loved the deep yellow-orange color that filled the morning sky. I let my thoughts about the dreams settle as I watched the sunrise. It was so beautiful. Soon I was lost in its colors and light. I felt peace and beauty all around me. I was no longer in this world anymore. There was no war raging. There was no firebenders, or waterbenders, or avatar. There were no wars or arguments. All there was, was love and joy. There was peace. I was in a world of pure paradise. In my paradise I held the hand of the boy I loved as he sat next to me watching the sunrise. I could feel him next to me and I heard him breathing. I didn't know who he was, but he was there.

I was so sure that I felt him there that I turned to him. But I saw no one, and I realized I was alone. I wasn't in paradise. This world did have benders, it did have war, and it did not have peace.

My eyes returned to the sunrise. The bottom of the sun disconnected from the horizon and my eyes started to hurt from the intense light. I sighed and looked down at my hands. Once again my dream entered my mind. It haunted me.

Why did Aang hurt me? What was going on? What did the dream mean? I recalled when Aang had firebent the day before. I remembered his wicked grin and my reaction. Fire. I hated it. Maybe that was why I had the dream. I needed to face fire and beat it. But what about what about Aang? It still didn't answer why it was Aang who attacked me. I thought about Aang. The boy I used to have such a "young love" crush on. I had fallen immediately for him, the boy who would save the word. He also had given me so much attention, attention I wasn't used to at the time. How could I not fall for him? Especially my young, naive self when I had met him. That was before I experience the war to the fullest. I had experienced betrayal and pain, I had experience better "love" if that's what I could call it. I didn't like him like that anymore. I didn't love him. Maybe that was why I had the dream, I was truly over him. "The confusion within."

"Katara?"


	7. Chapter 7

Zutara - Scars Chapter 7

I turned around and saw Aang. His eyes were sleepy like he just woke up. "Oh, hi, Aang," I said as I stood up and faced him. "What are you doing awake?"

"I always check on Appa in the middle of the night." I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "I don't like him being out here all alone at night," he defended. That was understandable I guess. His eyes narrowed then, "Why are you up?"

I sighed, "Couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare."

His eyes were worried then. He hugged me quickly and said, "I'm sorry. Wanna tell me about it?"

I backed away quickly and stammered, "Um, well, I… not really."

His face was shocked, he obviously didn't expect me to decline his offer. "Oh…" he looked away confusion written on his face. "Well…. Why?"

I played with my hair awkwardly and felt uncomfortable. He still liked me, and I didn't want what I said to hurt him. "It's not your business, Aang. And you don't need to know, and I don't want to tell you."

His face was more confused, "Why not? I thought…. You'd at least want to talk about it. I don't want you worried or anything… Or in pain."

"I'm not in pain; I just want to be alone." I turned back to the sun and looked at the horizon.

"Katara," I sighed and waited for him to go on. "Are you… mad at me?"

I frowned and looked back at him, "No."

"Then why..." he sighed and looked down sadly, "Why are you avoiding me?"

I felt bad then, I had hurt him. I could tell. Dang-it, what do I say. "Aang, I…" I realized I had a lot to say, yet I couldn't say it.

"What?" I looked at me waiting for me to speak.

"It's just…" I tried again. GRR!!! I was angry that I couldn't get my feelings out. I didn't want to hurt him. I really didn't! Finally I sighed defeated. "It's because I feel awkward around you. I don't like you anymore, not the way I did. I know you still want to be together after the war, it's just… I don't want to." His eyes fell to the ground and didn't move. He didn't make a sound or movement. So I went on, "I was going to tell you after the war because I didn't want to discourage you. I really don't want to hurt you."

His head stayed down as he said, "Too late." After that he turned and walked away.

"Aang, wait." I walked after him.

"No, Katara," I stopped and stood behind his rugged form. "It's okay," he said then continued walking as I stared after him.

I turned around and grunted at myself. I felt terrible, I didn't want him to hurt, and to see his face… hurt me. I hated myself for being so… heartless. UGH!! I sat where I did earlier and crossed my arms. I took a deep breath and tried to cool down. I convinced myself that Aang would be okay. He would forgive me. He needed to know anyway.

I tried to go back to my train of thought before. Where was I? Then I realized that I was thinking about how I didn't like Aang anymore. I sighed and stood up. "Alright, new subject," I told myself.

I turned and walked back to my room even though the sun was slowly getting higher. In an hour or so the others would wake, but I decided to go back to my room and lay down some more. I doubted I would sleep, but I decided I could at least stay there until the others were awake.

The hall was still dark for the temple wasn't quite lit by the sun. I walked with a hand on the wall to keep my step and turned at the first corner into my room. My room was brighter than the hallway so I could see my bed easily. I lay down and stared at the ceiling. I tried to keep my mind blank as I stared at the plain stone. It was a brown-gray color and very dull. I rolled over and lay on my side and stared at my wall. It did not help at all.

My mind strayed back to Aang. I recalled his face. I wondered what he did when he went back to his room. Or did he go see Appa? Would he be okay? I got frustrated with my mind and tried to think of something else. ANYTHING else.

Then I thought about Sokka and Zuko. Where were they. They said they would be gone for a few days. How long? And a part of me wondered if they were truly only fishing. Suddenly my stomach growled. I sure hope they were fishing. We were so low on food.

Suddenly I got an idea. I could go hunting! Quickly I grabbed my water-skin and ran out of my room. I strode to where Appa lay asleep. "Hey, Appa." Appa raised his head as I approached and let out a moan.

I smiled and climbed on him. "Yip Yip!" We flew around to the woods and I found a good clearing for Appa to land. There was tall grass he could munch on as I hunted. We landed and I jumped off him in a hurry.

"Alright Appa," he looked at me, "Stay here, I'll be back soon." And with that I silently ran into the thick woods.

In an hour I had three small rabbit-moles tied by the feet. I through them onto Appa's saddle then climbed up myself. With another "Yip yip" we were on our way back to the Air Temple.

The others were just waking when I already had the rabbit-moles in a stew. Everyone enjoyed the filling breakfast as a change from the limited meals the day before.

"Hopefully Sokka and Zuko have a successful trip though," I said to Toph.

"Yea." She said plainly and devoured her stew.

Aang didn't come to breakfast at all. I hoped he would be okay. Toph offered to bring his breakfast to him, but I said I should. I grabbed one of the empty bowls and filled it with the thick stew. Then I walked toward Aang's room. The halls did not seem as long as they were and before I was ready, I stood before his room. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Zutara - Scars Chapter 8

"Who is it?" I heard Aang's voice.

"Katara, you didn't come to breakfast so I brought it to you," I said as kindly as I could.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are, you barely ate at all last night because of the little food. I caught our food just this morning, so you don't have to worry about…."

But I was cut off by Aang's harsh voice, "I said I'm not hungry!"

I grit my teeth, "Fine!" I yelled and stormed off. When I rejoined the group, it was only Toph waiting for me.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," she said without turning to me.

"UGH!" I huffed and sat down next to her slamming his bowl on the ground.

She turned her head my direction and asked, "Do you want me to try?"

"If you want," I looked away from her and mumbled to myself.

Toph stood and grabbed Aangs bowl. She replaced some of the stew that had spilled when I slammed the bowl down. Then I watched her walk the path I had taken just moments ago. I sighed and decided to clean up. I lifted a hand and waterbent water from the fountain and used it to clean the bowls. After all was finished there, I took off my over garments and climbed into the fountain to waterbend.

The day went slowly. Mostly I only waterbent but I also took some walks around the temple. Aang stayed in his room all day, and Toph stayed with him. They skipped the day meal and Toph came to the evening meal only to take her and Aang's food back to his room.

The next day Aang finally emerged and joined the group for the day meal. He was quiet and avoided me, but his presence was slightly comforting. He was doing better at least. I gave him his space and talked to Haru. As we talked about the chambers that the three boys had explored, I watch Toph talk quietly to Aang. She said something that made him smile and hug her. My eyes went wide; Toph didn't hug people or allow people to hug her very often. She normally just punched their shoulder playfully. I turned back to Haru and continued with the conversation, trying to pay attention to what he said. But I couldn't help thinking about what Toph and Aang had been talking about. They spent so long together, what was there to say after all that time?

I was alone again that day for Toph hung with Aang until I started the campfire as the sun was going down. Toph and Aang sat by the fire and watched me cook. For a while it was quiet, but soon small talk arose. I hunted again that day and was cooking fresh meat. When the food was ready, I sent Toph and Aang to find the boys. As everyone gathered around the fire and talked, I felt the tension from earlier melt away. Aang truly was back to normal.

It felt like Zuko and Sokka were gone forever. But the night they returned we were all surprised. Aang was the first to see a different ship land than the one they left in. Toph and I joined Aang near where it landed.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" I said as Sokka and Zuko walked out side by side.

"It kinda got destroyed," Zuko said with a little smirk.

Aang had a genuine grin as he said, "Must have been some fishing trip."

"Did you at least get some good meat?" ask Toph.

"I did," Sokka said with his happy grin, "The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

Just then I saw Suki emerge form the shadowy interior of the large ship. Then I saw a tall man I knew. I felt tears in my eyes, "Dad." I remembered again my dream from a few nights before. Yes, I was right! I did see him again.

"Hi, Katara." I ran into his embrace.

I couldn't believe it. So many questioned filled my mind. "How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?" I turned to Sokka.

He raised a hand and explained, "We kinda went to a firenation prison."

I grabbed Sokka's wrist and pulled him into a family hug. I couldn't stop smiling. Eventually Dad let go of us and I glanced at Zuko in the shadows standing a distance from the group. He saw me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back a silent "thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Zutara - Scars Chapter 9

The next day everyone woke to the Temple shaking. As everyone stood at the campsite, Aang airbend large firenation bomb away from our group. He closed the doors so that we were closed inside but it didn't help. The whole place was shaking and the ceiling was collapsing. Suddenly I hit the ground violently. I realized Zuko was laying over me.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled at him as he didn't move from on top of me.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you," He replied.

I crawled out from under him uncomfortable with how close he was. "Ok I'm not crushed; you can get off me now!" He lifted his arm and let me free to get away.

I ran to Aang and saw Toph and Haru earthbend a tunnel into the wall. I ran toward it and saw Aang pulling Appa to follow. "What are you doing?" I looked back to see Zuko unmoving looking toward the failing wall. He told us to leave and he would hold them off. "Zuko, No!" Aang yelled.

Sokka and I ran to Aang's side. I grabbed Appa's lead and Sokka but a hand on Aang's shoulder saying, "Come on, we've got to get out of here." Then all three of us tried to get Appa to move. He wouldn't budge. Then I saw Zuko run through the now-fallen wall. I saw Firenation war balloons filling the air off the cliff. Zuko ran to meet them.

"I can't get him to go in there, Appa hates tunnels," Aang yelled as we continued to pull.

"Aang there's no way we can fly out of here," I said. Appa groaned and pulled against us.

"We'll have to find a way!" Aang said and let go of Appa's tether. Sokka and I did too.

"We need to split up," Sokka was always coming up with the ideas. He ran back to Dad and the others, "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship.

I watched my father nod and I grew angry. I couldn't leave him again. "No, The firenation cant separate our family again."

Dad put his hands on my shoulders reassuringly, "It will be okay, it's not forever."

I grit my teeth and felt pain in my chest as I hugged my father and ran back to Aang and jumped up on Appa's saddle. I hated leaving Dad again. I hoped he would be okay. I turned around to help Suki up on Appa, then Sokka.

I closed my eyes and sat near the back of the saddle as Toph jumped on. I ignored the others as I tried to gain control of myself. I never had problems with danger before, but right now I couldn't stand it.

I looked up as Toph cleared our way. As we flew out into open air, Momo landed next to me on the saddle and climbed onto my back. We flew by Azula on her airship, then I noticed Zuko standing on the airship next to it. He ran and jumped the large distance between the two, blocking and counterattacking Azula's flames. But I wasn't able to watch much longer as fire was flying towards us. I opened my waterskin and bended the water to block the fire. I had to sit down quickly when Aang steered Appa upward sharply. We flew around the ship seeing Azula and Zuko dueling on top. Just then a large explosion of blue and orange flames burst between them and both were thrown from the balloon. I yelled as I saw Zuko falling toward the misty abyss. Aang turned Appa again and we flew to Zukos aid. I stood as we flew close to him raising my hand to him. He grabbed my arm and landed safely in the saddle.

We flew far away, hoping there was no way the firenation could track us. We found a good spot to make camp. As I set up my tent, my father crossed my mind again. Why was the firenation so cruel to my family? I hated being so far from my dad without knowing where he was, or how he was doing. It was so unfair! I jerked at the fabric of my tent then and it collapsed. I let out a loud grunt.

"Need any help?" I turned to see Zuko.

"No," I said harshly and started rebuilding my tent.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Zuko, I'm sure. Now go away!" I snapped without looking at him. I didn't like being around him. And after that stunt today with saving me from the rocks… I was more disgusted than ever.

"Alright," I said nonchalantly. I watched him walk away. _Yah, you better walk, and keep walking_, I thought. I grumbled to myself as I remade my tent. This time it worked.

We sat around the campfire that night eating. I barely listened to the conversation as I stared at the fire. My mind was on the firenation. I had enough, I was sick of them. I was ready for this war to end. It was about time the Firelord and all under him were wiped out. I grit my teeth as I heard Sokka praising Zuko for being our "hero" today. It disgusted me how Sokka could like Zuko, he was firenation! The prince as well!

"I'm touched, I don't deserve this," Zuko said sincerely.

I scoffed at him, "Yah, no kidding." I had had enough of this conversation. I stood up and walked away. I headed for the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. I saw the full moon and smiled. I loved the feeling of its power running through me. I breathed deep the cool air. I tried to clear my chaotic thoughts.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned but frowned when I saw it was Zuko. "This isn't fair," he said, "Everyone else seems to trust me now, what is it with you." Anger grew in me at every word he said.

As soon as his last sentence was finished I jumped in, "Oh, everyone trusts you now? I was the first person to trust you, remember, back in Ba Sing Se. And you turned around and betrayed me." I felt the pain in my chest increase. "Betrayed all of us."

Zuko looked grimaced, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You really wanna know?" I thought a moment and approached him, "Maybe you could reclaim Ba Sing Se in the name of the earth king." Anger poured from me with every word, "Or I know, you could bring my mother back." I felt a part of me become weighted with a heavy load of sorrow that had stored up of years. I walked by him harshly and went to my tent.

As soon as I got to my tent, I lay down on my bed skins and wrapped my arms around my pillow. I held my breath and tried to hold myself together. My whole body ached with an unbearable pain. In my mind I saw my mother's face. I couldn't get it out of my head even if I wanted to. I lay there and remembered her, she whose life was taken so easily. I concentrated on the image of her in my brain, and with that image, millions of memories filled my mind. Happy memories. Sad memories. The memory of the day my mother was killed. I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to cry. I held my pillow close as I remained in this state for a long time. Somewhere in that time I fell asleep. I couldn't tell when for my thoughts and the nightmares all ran together in the darkness of my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Zutara - Scars Chapter 10

The next morning I woke later than normal; I had a terrible headache and my hair was a mess. I brushed my fingers through my hair a bit and straightened my clothes, for they had been ruffled by my night's sleep. Then I climbed out of my tent.

I was greeted by the one person I did not want to see. Zuko sat on a rock obviously waiting for me. He looked unkempt and tired. "You look terrible," I said harshly as a walked by him to my bag to receive my comb.

"I waited out here all night," he said coolly.

I grit my teeth, "What do you want?" I wished he would leave me alone; he would not gain my trust.

"I know who killed you mother," I stopped moving in shock. _What?_ "And I'm going to help you find him."

I turned to him as all my anger from the night before rushed through my mind. My aches, my memories, they were all coming to me now. I closed my eyes. "Tell me who it was?" I said through gritted teeth.

"The Southern Raiders, that's who came to your village that day. Mostly likely he was their leader."

I looked at him and nodded, "Alright then, we'll go now, let's go get Appa." I turned and head toward where Appa was lying on the other side of our camp.

"Um, Katara," Zuko said from behind me. I turned to see him holding my bag. "Don't you need this if we're leaving now?"

"Yah sure," I said and waved my hand at him. I wasn't thinking through everything, I was only concerned with the Southern Raiders.

I went to Aang but he didn't let us take Appa. He kept telling me about how I needed to forgive. All I cared about was finding this man and killing him. Anger rage inside me and my mind was in chaos even as I spoke. I knew Aang would not understand and be on my side. This was his little revenge for breaking his stupid little monk heart. I felt better with Zuko backing me up, at least he was on my side for once. He understood me.

Finally I left enraged that Aang wouldn't let me take this opportunity. I went back to the cliffs that I went to the night before. I sat on a rock and closed my eyes. I tried to untie the knots of thoughts in my brain. I decided I would take Appa anyway. I the middle of the night Zuko and I would leave on Appa before anyone could stop us. I needed to find this man. I had to…. For my mother.

I felt someone sit down next to me. If it was Aang I swore I was going to scream at him. Then I looked and saw Zuko, "We'll go as soon as the others are asleep."

I smirked and looked at the ocean, "Exactly what I was thinking."

With that he left me to my thoughts. I was glad he did, he understood my pain, that encouraged me a little. This wouldn't be hard at all.

Night came over everyone and I went to my tent just as everyone else did. As soon as I got into my tent I gathered my things into my bag. I grabbed black clothing out of my bag and changed into them, they would be better for stealth. When I was all ready I waited in on the patted down grass that had been under my sleeping skins. I got lost in my thoughts about my mother. I saw her face. I recalled that day, it was a day I rarely recalled. But as I lay there, I remembered every detail. The black snow, the man in our tent, my mother's worried face, it was all real to me again.

Suddenly I heard someone outside my tent. I peeked out to see Zuko also in all black crouching near my tent. "You ready?" he whispered.

I simply nodded and crawled out with my bag over my shoulder. We silently crept to around the other tents. Once we were farther away from the other tents, we walked quickly to Appa's side. I put my bag down and opened it asking Zuko quietly, "Do you have any food in your bag?"

"No," he answered in the same whisper.

I gave him half of my supply, then threw my bag onto the saddle. I tied my hair back in the ponytail so that it would not be in the way.

Then I heard a angry voice, "So you were just gonna take Appa anyway,"

I didn't look at him but said roughly, "Yes."

His voiced softened, "That's okay, because I forgive you." Then he was silent, "That give you any ideas?"

"Don't try to stop us," I said looked back at him with a frown.

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take, you need to face this man." I nodded, glad he finally agreed. I climbed onto Appa as he continued. "But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out and then let it go; forgive him." I grit my teeth and looked forward.

"Okay, We'll be sure to do that guru goody-goody," I smirked at Zuko's reply.

But frowned again as I looked back at the young avatar, "Thanks for understanding, Aang." I noticed Zuko was on the saddle so I looked forward again. I was time to go. "Yip yip."

With a groan Appa flew off. As soon as we were in the air I yelled to Zuko, "Where am I going?"


	11. Chapter 11

Zutara - Scars Chapter 11

"We need to find the Fire Navy communications tower," Zuko said from the saddle behind me. "All the Navy's movements are coordinated my messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is diploid."

I felt the full moon fill me with energy as we flew over the water. I sneered, "So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need."

"Not exactly," Zuko implied. "We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise they'll warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them."

I looked back at him with a frown, then looked forward and grit my teeth. "Right, of course."

We flew for no more than half hour before we spotted a tower. I was easier to find since we were in firenation waters. When we got there we had Appa fly close to the water so no guards would spot us flying in. We landed on the shore and Appa hid behind a cliff. I jumped to the ground and said, "Let's go."

Zuko landed next to me and grabbed my shoulder before I took a step forward, "Wait. We need a plan. As I said, we cannot be detected."

I stepped back and looked at him frowning, "Fine, what do we do?"

He sighed and peeked around the corner of the cliff, "Hmm. Using waterbending do you think you can get us over that wall somehow?"

I followed his eye, "Easy, follow my lead." I took a step forward but was stopped again by Zuko's hand on my shoulder. "What now?" I turned back at him and he had his black cloth over his mouth. "Oh, right," I put mine up too.

Then I ran out from behind the cliff and headed toward the water with Zuko on my tail. I froze the water into an ice-raft and jumped on. Using my empowered waterbending, I pushed the water under the raft up and threw us over the wall. Once we were over the wall we snuck around some buildings. Easy enough we were able to get inside. We were sneaking down a hallway when we heard voiced coming from the turn in front of us. There were no doors and I panicked. Suddenly Zuko grabbed my arm and pulled me through an opening in the wall. I landing on top of him and he quickly closed the vent. I gasped and he put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh," he whispered very softly into my ear. I wanted to struggle to get away from him but I couldn't risk getting caught. So I just laid there as awkward as I felt. We heard the voices go by. Finally they were far enough away that Zuko whispered, "Slowly and quietly crawl through the vent that direction," – he pointed in the direction of our feet – "We're less likely being caught in here out of sight."

Not wanted to argue and make noise I crawled in the direction he directed. The vent was large enough we could crawl through with ease. Soon we found a vent that overlooked the room we were looking for. Hundreds of scrolls and documents filled shelves and drawers. A woman sat at a table painting a map. I grinned under my veil and bent the ink all over her hands. She left and we slipped in and Zuko quickly found the scroll.

"Whale Tail Island," he said. I burned that name into my brain.

We crawled into the vent again. Just as Zuko got into the vent he rolled over and slid the cover on. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He put a finger to his veil signaling to keep quiet. I heard another guard in the room we just left. I heard the voice of the female guard say, "Yah, it tipped over and the ink got all over the map."

"Smooth move, Karu," another guard snickered.

"Hey I swear I didn't touch it!" The guard names Karu said.

"Yah yah, just clean up this mess and start over," the male guard left and Karu followed with a groan.

I finally breathed and we both crawled through the tents back to the hall that we had entered through. After looking and listening to make sure the coast was clear, we slipped out of the building. Zuko climbed the wall and looked over the cliff's edge. "How are we going to get down?"

I shrugged and looked around. The street sloped down to our left, "Maybe there's a way we can get to the shore if we head this direction." I pointed in the direction of this street.

Zuko smiled, "Good to see you're using your head again."

I frowned and put my hand on my hip, "What's that supposed to mean?"

As he walked by me toward the street he said quietly, "Let's just say the moon doesn't affect your brain like it does your bending." His eyes grinned at me and I was sure there was a smirk under his veil. "Now let's go before someone sees us."

I was about to protest but thought I would be better I not. So we snuck through the alleys and around buildings. Soon we found a spot where we could slip over the wall and make it to Appa. I jumped onto his head and grabbed the reigns quickly. As Zuko jumped on right next to me I said "Appa, yip yip."

We flew into the air silently and undetected. Zuko gently took hold of my arm, "You go onto the saddle and sleep; I'll take the reigns first."

I scowled, "No, you rest. You haven't in to days, you deserve it anyway. I owe you that much at least."

Zuko sighed then nodded. He climbed onto Appa's saddle and lay down.

I kept my eyes forward. Whale Tail Island. I was ready for anything now. Anger blazed within me as I thought of the man who killed my mother. Once again I felt that pain in my chest. It made my heart feel heavy and made it hard to breathe easily. I grit my teeth. Soon this man would get what he deserved. I wanted him to suffer like I had. Nothing I could do could put him through as much pain as I had for all those years. I want him to fear me, not only fear me, but be terrified by me. And I would show no mercy, like he had showed no mercy to her.

Appa groaned under me and I was called out of my thoughts. I pet Appa's fur and said aloud, "Don't worry Appa. Justice will be given. I won't let this monster live another day tormenting and murdering the innocent." Appa groaned again and I grinned maliciously. "That's right Appa, I will end him."

With a content sigh I watched the horizon.

Whale Tail Island, here I come.


	12. Chapter 12

Zutara - Scars Chapter 12

We had been flying for hours now. Zuko woke an hour ago and got the food out after I refused to rest like he asked. Though my stomach was in a knot, I agreed to eat after Zuko said that we needed the energy and strength the food gave us.

After we ate, Zuko attempted to start a conversation, "So how are you feeling?"

"Fine," I responded quick and simply.

So he tried again, "Are you still hungry?"

"No."

"Um, well… what's…. your favorite…. food?" He asked.

"Why is that important?" I asked back, not turning to him.

"Hey I'm trying to be social!" He said defensively.

"We then don't try."

Silence overcame us and I smiled. At least he was good at listening. But I could feel him watching me, his eyes burned into the back of my head. I felt uncomfortable but I kept my eyes forward.

Another hour went by. We sat there silently. My mind went to the mission at hand. Once again I went over what I would do when we found my mothers murderer. Terrible things went through my head and all felt very tempting.

Then my mind went to my mother again. I saw her face. I cringed and allowed the image to pass. The pain in my chest grew again. Suddenly my eyelids felt heavy but I refused to be tired.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko's voice startled me slightly.

I sighed at his question but decided I was too tired to lie, "My mother."

"Tell me about her," his words were tender and caring. He sounded more sincere, not bored like I had expected.

I looked up at the clear blue sky; it matched the color of her eyes… where could I begin? "She was tender, yet strong. She was brave, yet selfless. She used to tell me all sorts of stories – stories of love, stories of hope – she was always hopeful. I guess that why I am so hopeful all the time. I feel that if I give up hope, I give up her." A tear threatened my cheek as my mind saw her smiling face again. Then the tear fell.

"Katara," Zuko's voice seemed even more tender when he spoke my name. "Please come here." I turned to see his hand reaching out invitingly.

"What about Appa?" I said.

"If he keeps heading in the same direction it will be hours before we need to change course." Zuko grinned at me. I grinned halfheartedly as I took his hand and crawled onto Appa's saddle. Zuko sat down with his back to the edge of the saddle and he motioned for me to sit next to him. When I did, our shoulders rested against each other but neither of us drew back from the slight contact. My eyes looked forward to the horizon again. "Do you remember in Ba Sing Se…" he began. I looked at him as he continued. "I told you I lost my mother too." I nodded sadly. "I wanted to tell you…" he hesitated. I looked into his eyes. They were a captivating gold color that trembled as he stared back at me.

"Yes?" I coaxed him to go on.

He looked away quickly and stuttered, "Y-you, well…. You remind me of her a lot." I raised an eyebrow. He grinned and his eyes seemed to glaze over, "You are strong, passionate, loving, caring, kind… I never thought anyone could be as kind and caring as my mother," he looked at me again and his eyes cleared. "Until I met you."

I felt a blush cross my face but I was lucky enough that Zuko looked away just then.

I listened as he spoke some more, "She always made me feel like I was worth something. Azula beat me at everything. Everyone loved Azula. But my mother was always proud of me, even in my failures. Unlike my father who always seemed disappointed with me."

"Your father was disappointed?" I asked surprised. Whenever I thought of what Zuko was like before he was banished, I imagined him at his father's right hand, helping with the destruction. I realized that I picture Zuko as what Azula is. I always thought Azula replaced Zuko, but he was never so far up ever.

Zuko looked away, "He told me I was lucky to be born, remember? I told you that too in Ba Sing Se." He went silent.

I bowed my head but then raise it again as I looked at his face. Suddenly I wanted to speak, I wanted to comfort his sad eyes. "Zuko," I said softly. He looked at me and I realized I didn't know what to say. His fire eyes were tender like a candle's flame. I couldn't speak now, I just stared into his eyes. They were so soft, so perfect. Even is scar only brought beauty to his face, his marred skin was perfection to me. Suddenly I was glad I didn't heal his face back in Ba Sing Se. It would have been a shame to ruin such a wonderful face anyway.

All of a sudden I noticed that his eyes were closer than they were previously. Then I realized they were slowly moving closer and closer. I glanced at his lips that were slightly parted. I felt his breath on my face as my eyes went to his again. His lids were half closed now. I tried to breathe steady as my heart raced in my head. I closed my eyes as the distance evaporated. His lips brushed against mine, then they gently pressed against my mouth. The kiss was soft but passionate. We kissed for some time. It felt like eternity for neither of us wanted to let go.


	13. Chapter 13

Zutara - Scars Chapter 13

"No," I said against his lips, but neither of us moved. My mind was racing and my heartbeat matched its speed. I tried to regain control of myself and pulled away. "No," I said again.  
Zuko pulled away significantly and watched my expression. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I didn't mean to…"  
"No, it's just… I'm sorry," I interrupted but didn't know what I was saying. There was an awkward silence as both of us didn't know what to say. We avoided each other's eyes and slowly moved farther and farther away from each other.  
My mind was still racing. What the hell just happened? He is my enemy, what am I doing?!?! I caught hold of my breath and tried to calm my heart.  
It was Zuko who finally spoke, "Well, I'll take the reigns now. It's your turn to rest; I'll wake you when we get close." He crawled off the saddle and grabbed the reigns.  
"Um, yah," I said awkwardly. I lay down without a blanket and curled into a ball. My mind still raced. Wow… that really happened. I didn't know what to think. Why did I let him? Why did I not mind at first? I shivered at the thought that I hadn't cared. I couldn't even let my mind recall that I even liked it. My whole being was appalled at the moment. But I shook it off as well as I could and let my body rest, I needed to regain my strength. We would be at Whale tail Island in a couple hours.

When I woke the sky was dark, the sun had set. I sat up and looked around, there were some small islands in the distance. "Do you know where we are?" I said.  
"Yes, we should see the ship anywhere around here, whale tale island is just south of us." Zuko nodded and scanned the horizon with the spyglass. "Are you well rested?"  
"Yes," I said and stretched my limbs. Was ready for a fight, and I was itching for one.  
"There! See those sea-raven flags," he threw the spyglass at me as I stood up. I caught it and looked through it seeing a ship with the red flags. Sea-ravens. "It's the Southern Raiders,"  
I frowned and sneered, "Let's do this."  
Zuko grinned back at me, "Alright." We both put our veils up over our mouth as we approached the ship.  
"Take Appa under, I can bend an airpocket for us all to breathe," I jumped down next to Zuko. "This way we can surprise attack them."  
Zuko did just what I said and I stood up and bent the water around Appa's head. From under the water I bend a waterwhip up onto the ship. I cold feel the men of the crew so I grabbed one with the water, throwing him overboard. As I had hoped all the crew went to that side of the ship to find him in the water. Wit the aid of the moon I bent the largest wave I had ever made and splashed it across the whole ship, throwing the rest of the crew overboard. As Zuko and i jumped onto the deck I saw one more firebender that had somehow stayed aboard. With another quick waterbending mover he joined the others in the ocean. I bent waterarms onto myself and ran after Zuko who had entered the ship. Finally we stood before the door to the bridge.  
"This is it, Katara," Zuko said, turning to me. "Are you ready to face him?"  
I pulled my veil down. I felt strength flow through my body, I was ready. With answering him, I waterbent my waterarms at the door, blowing it open. A soon as the door was gone, Zuko ran inside blocking two fireballs and counter attacking at the firebender.  
"Who are you?" the man scoffed.  
"You mean you don't remember her?" Zuko said in a menacing voice. "You will soon, trust me."  
My rage flowed through my blood as I stood and watched Zuko throw another flame at him, and he turned to attack back. My arms lifted then and I grabbed hold of the man's blood. I was bloodbending… but I was not afraid. I sent the man to the ground.  
Zuko looked at me with eyes rounded, but then frowned as he turned back to the captain. "Think back," he said in the same harsh voice. "think back to your last raid on the Southern Watertribe."  
The man' voice was weak, "I don't know what your talking about. Please I don't know."  
This seemed to anger Zuko so he got down next to the man and said, "Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did." In response to his words a used my bloodbending to lift the man to his knees to look at me.  
I grit my teeth as I looked at the man, anger still raging inside me. His brown eyes trembled in fear. But I realized I had never seen those eyes before. My eyes rounded, "It's not him." I dropped his body and frowned looking at the floor. "He's not the man."  
"What?" Zuko said. "What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders. He has to be the guy."  
I just bowed my head and turned to the door. I was walking out but stopped when I heard Zuko yell at the man, "If you're not the man we're looking for, then who is?"  
"You must be looking for Yon Rha; he retired four years ago," I heard the terror in his voice.  
After hearing that, I left and headed back to Appa. Now I felt guilty, I had bloodbended… I swore I never would. And now I used it on a man who was not who he was supposed to be. I grit my teeth. Now my mission was to find the real culprit. Yon Rha was his name, the name of a monster.  
A few minutes later Zuko emerged from inside the ship, "Yon Rha lives in a Firenation village a few miles north of here. If we leave now we can still find him."  
I nodded without a word as I stared at the ocean.  
"Katara," I looked at Zuko face. He had pulled his veil down and I saw sincerity in his expression. "We will find him. I promise."  
I looked back at the ocean and nodded. I knew we would. We had to.


	14. Chapter 14

Zutara - Scars Chapter 14

The wind blew through my hair as I sat on Appa again. I felt worse than I did before we attacked the Southern Raiders. I knew that man was far from innocent… but I still felt guilty. It was a mistake she had to make up to herself. She had bloodbent, something she had vowed to never do again. My eyes squeezed shut as I trying to extinguish my guilt. That man was not innocent, he was firenation. It did not mater, he probably deserved it.

Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Katara," the voice whispered.

I bowed my head without answering.

"How are you doing?" Zuko's voice was sincere.

I sighed and turned to him, I looked in his eyes. They were gentle like before. I wanted to answer, but what could I say. I didn't even know how I was doing. I was in pain, but not physically, other than the constant weight on my chest. I turned my face forward again without a word. I had no words to say.

His hand on my shoulder slowly lowered to my arm, then my wrist, then he took my hand. As his fingers linked with mine I realized he sat next to me on Appa's neck. I felt his warm hand against my frozen fingers; it felt good to warm up my hand. But then with a harsh movement I ripped my hand away from him and looked away.

Zuko sighed and said quietly, "I'm sorry about before. I only want to help you, Katara. Don't think I'm blind, I can see your pain." I tensed and had to force myself from looking at him as he continued. "You seem to shake a lot, I don't know if its form pain, anger, or sorrow, but I wish you would tell me." I closed my eyes and grit my teeth, I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head. "Katara," he whispered but I stayed ridged. "I don't want you to be alone if you need someone." I controlled my breathing as to not show abnormality. "Please," this whisper was so faint I could barely catch it.

But I had heard it and I finally turned to him and screamed, "I don't need anyone, especially not you! Now leave me alone!" With that I threw the reigns at him and jumped onto the saddle. I was thankful when he did not follow me or even look at my direction. There was a large lump in my throat that hurt my neck and made it hard to swallow.

In a desperate attempt to occupy my brain or distract myself I searched through my bag. I pulled out my brush and put my hand to the back of my head, pulling my ponytail out. I combed the knots out then put my hair back up.

The moon was high in the air and I decided to rest, I didn't want to face Zuko again. So I curled into a ball on the edge of the saddle and fell into dreams…. More like nightmares.

The sky was lighter when I felt a hand shake my shoulder. "We're near the village Yon Rha lives by."

I stood and inspected the area around us. The sky was gray with storm clouds. In the distance I saw buildings. My mind was racing as I jumped down from Appa's saddle. I put my veil up and said behind it, "This time we will do this right."

We quietly snuck between buildings in the empty town. We then noticed only one soul out buying fruit at a stand so we knelt behind a wall. Suddenly the man turned our direction and almost saw us as we both ducked quickly.

"Is that him?" Zuko whispered.

"I'm not sure, I didn't get a good look at him," I whispered back.

"He's the only one around here."

"So we'll follow him until I am sure he isn't Yon Rha," my voice went cold at the monster's name.

The man paid for his food then left the village. We followed a distance behind him being careful to remain unseen. Though we tried to be invisible, somehow he knew we were there. He was on edge and turned often to try and see us, but we stayed as hidden as we could. Each time he turned I got another glimpse of his face. Now I was sure, it was him.

We laid a trap in the road ahead so that we could catch him. Then we waited behind a bush for him to trip it. I closed my eyes and held my breath. Rain slowly started to poor around me and my face.

"He coming," Zuko whispered to me. I kept my eyes closed as I waited. I felt Zuko run from the bush and I heard his voice speaking harshly to the murderer.

I stood then and walked toward them. I saw Yon Rha on the ground, Zuko stood in a stance before him. I pulled my veil down and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"No, I'm not sure," he replied.

I clenched my fists, "Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it," because it does, I added in my head. "Why don't you take a closer look."

"Yes, yes," his eyes rounded, "I remember you now. You're the little watertribe girl." He stared at me and went on, "The daughter of the waterbender." I raised an eyebrow though kept my dagger eyes on him. "I asked her who the waterbender was, she told me it was her." I saw terror cross his face as he realized my intention. "I was merely taking out orders!"

Chaos filled me, she had sacrificed herself…. For me. "She lied to you!" I said. "She was protecting the last waterbender."

"What? Who?"

My body tensed, I could feel all the water falling around me. I took a deep breath then yelled, "Me!!" I raised my arms and stopped the rain around me. The water I bent form a bubble as I caught more and more water that fell from the sky. My body trembled with the power that flowed through me. I swung my arms and bend the water together into a large wave that I froze into sharp daggers that flew toward the man before me. As the ice almost pierced him, I had to stop. The ice floated inches from his cringing figure. Then my hands dropped to my sides and the ice melted into water falling before him. My eyes closed.

He cowered and said, "I did a bad thing, I know I did. And you deserve revenge, so why don't you take my mother. That would be fair.

I opened my eyes and said quietly, "I always what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you, I think I understand." I took some steps forward, "There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

He shook and fell down under my gaze, "Please spare me."

"But as much as I hate you…" the pain in my chest pulled at me and my hands turned to fists. "I just can't do it."

I turned around and walked away. My heart was beating in my head, I felt defeated. Anger still raged inside, I was not defeated… I couldn't be.


	15. Chapter 15

Zutara - Scars Chapter 15

I walked back toward the firenation village. Rage mixed with grief and chaos cluttered my mind and heart. I expected the pain in my chest to go away, but instead it was stronger and heavier than ever. My fingernails dug into my hands as I clenched my fists.

Than I heard Zuko calling after me, but I didn't even slow down. Then he grabbed my had saying, "Katara, please wait."

I ripped my hand away and turned to him in anger. "Stop that!" I yelled. "Stop acting like it's ok to touch me!" his eyes went wide with surprise. "And that thing that happened on Appa on the way here, I was tired and sad and confused. It didn't mean anything! It wasn't supposed to happen! So stop touching me and just leave me alone!"

Zuko stood there staring at me as I turned and stomped away. My palm so much from my nails that I wondered if they were bleeding, I did not loosen those muscles but instead kept walking rigidly toward Appa where we hid. I walked through the silent village, the merchant in the market stared as I walked by. I wondered if Zuko even followed me, but I didn't stop nor turn to see. I got to the other side of the village and walked off the road over rough terrain to Appa.

As I climbed the small hill I saw Appa and Zuko leaning against his lying form. Zuko's arms were crossed and both he and the bison seemed to be waiting. I frowned, "How did you get here before me?"

He didn't smile or even look at me as he said emotionlessly, "I didn't know that you had bad sense of direction, for it was quicker to cross country and skip the town all together."

"Whatever," I scoffed and stepped up next to Appa's head and stroked his white fur.

Then I gripped his large horn and was about to pull myself up when Zuko stopped me, "Wait," I stopped then took a deep breath. "We need to talk before we leave here."

"I don't want to talk," I turned my face away and grit my teeth. My fingernails dug into my hands again.

"Well, too bad," he said. "You don't know the way back to the group."

I bowed my head. Dangit, he was right. My hands loosen and I felt defeated. "What do you want?"

"I want you to understand something." I turned and looked at him. Zuko's eyes were soft yet his gaze seemed harsh as his feet were set apart in a strong stance that made him look like he was ready for a fight. "I am sick of this!" My eyes narrowed while he continued, "You are always angry with me! You always act like I am wrong! Either you are yelling at me or you are silent and coldly putting up a wall so that I can't even help you. I have been fighting myself constantly trying not to get angry, but I cant take it anymore!"

I shifted my weight to my other leg and only stared in silence at him. He seemed to be trembling in his anger as he yelled, though it seemed more like simple desperation than anger.

"How can I gain your trust when you won't even let me in?" his voice quieted a little while he spoke his next words, "Yesterday I was glad because I thought that you had finally opened up. And when I kissed you, it was because that was what you wanted."

My eyebrows knitted together than and I burst out in anger, "What I wanted?!" I grit my teeth and Zuko stepped closer to me.

"Don't lie," he roared. "I know you wanted it, I saw it in your eyes. You wanted it then even if you regret it now."

The pain grew within my chest; I couldn't believe it could get any worse than in already was. I closed my eyes and shook my head away refusing to allow him to believe such a lie.

But before I could speak Zuko did. He voice was much calmer and gentle, "I only wanted to help you, Katara."

His voice was so sincere that I peeked and from behind my lids and saw that he had taken another step toward me. So I shut my eyes again and turned my face away.

"I want you to trust me, I want you to forgive me. Do you think I am proud of the thought that I hurt you in Ba Sing Se?" he paused a moment and my eyes remained closed, not answering him. "It is one of my greatest regrets. I regret it as much, if not more than I regret hunting Aang." I felt him then for he put his hands on my shoulders. "Katara, if I could take back anything I have ever done, I would take back that day, I would take back that pain I put you through."

A small lump formed in my throat but I swallowed it, forcing myself to remain in control. I hoped he was done with this twisted for of torture. I did not want to believe a word of it. He was my enemy, I hate him.

I was taken aback as I heard him whisper. It was a whisper so quiet that I could barely hear it, "And if I had the power to give you anything in the universe…" I strain my hearing to catch his next words, "I would give you your mother back."

I broke down at those words. Tears poured down my face and I choked on a sob. In a moment I was embraced into Zuko's arms. I did not fight back like my mind told me too, instead I dug my face into his shoulder and let his black shirt soak up my tears. My whole body grew weak and my knees collapsed. Fortunately Zuko's strong arms kept me from falling, but he lowered me as he sat down on the ground and rested his back against Appa. He kept hold of me and his shoulder was wet with my tears, and they would not stop. I felt him kiss my forehead, but at the moment I could care less. I could feel the pain in my chest dissolve an ounce at a time with each sob.


	16. Chapter 16

Zutara - Scars Chapter 16

We sat there on the ground by Appa for what felt like hours, though I had no way to keep track of time between my tears. I did notice that the rain had stopped but the sky didn't clear. My tears did not cease though they did slow down slightly as the weight in my chest grew lighter. Zuko was silent while he sat there and let me cry into his shoulder.

Finally my sobs quieted and I was able to take a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Never be ashamed of tears, Katara, they are a part of healing." I looked up and saw tears on his face as well. I let out a quiet gasp but he only grinned halfheartedly at me. "I am fine, I just share in your pain."

Suddenly I remembered our conversation a day ago, he had lost his mother too. "Your mother?"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, Zuko."

He bowed his head a little and looked at the ground, "Don't be. Unlike you, I have hope that she is alive."

My eyes rounded in surprise, "Really?"

"Yah, my father spoke of her during the eclipse. But I don't know if he was lying or not." I saw a painful look cross Zuko's face. He looked at me for a moment and grinned a little, but frowned quickly. Just then he pulled his arm away from me and stood up. He walked away from me then scratched the back of his neck while he faced the firenation village. I frowned at being left alone on the ground here and watched him closely. After a moment he turned to me, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I raised an eyebrow and stood up.

He looked away shyly, "You told me to stop touching you and to leave you alone, and well I didn't."

I frowned, now he was apologizing for comforting me? Guilt tugged at my heart for telling him such harsh thing. I took a step toward him saying, "No, I'm sorry. You were only trying to help all along, I have been so harsh."

He looked at me and smiled a little but went serious again looking at Appa, "We should get going."

"Zuko," his gaze turned to me once again. I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry." I smiled then because I realized how wet his shirt was from a mix of raindrops and teardrop.

He looked at me with an unreadable expression, "I heard you before."

I shook my head, "But I'm serious." Then I pulled him into a hug wrapping my arms around his neck. Zuko stood still a moment then slowly and gently returned the hug. When I pulled away I looked at him with a big smile on my face, his eyes were slightly wider than usual.

He scratched his neck again nervously, "So… am I supposed to forgive you? Or are you supposed to forgive me?"

I laughed aloud. He dropped his hand to his side and smiled at me. I grinned widely and said, "How about we call it even and start over?"

He nodded with the grin I was starting to love. I liked his smile, it was so sweet and sincere, yet so foreign to his face that had always been sad or angry. My eyes looked with his and I was captivated by them again. They reminded me again of a candle's flame, so soft and beautiful.

Suddenly the silence between us made me a little uneasy. I awkwardly turned away as I felt a small blush on my cheeks, "Um, I guess we should be going now. It will be sunset by the time we return."

Zuko coughed, "Uh, yah. I agree."

We both approached Appa's head. He groaned as I pat him and said, "Sorry, Appa, nap's over." I heard Zuko snicker as he climbed onto the big bison. Walked around and grabbed Appa's horn for leverage as I pulled myself up. But as soon as I pulled my leg up onto the same horn, my foot slipped because it was wet from the rain. I almost fell over when my feet hit the ground but I was able to regain my balance.

"Wanna hand?" I looked up and Zuko reached down to me. I smiled and took his hand. With the help of Appa's horn and Zuko's strong arm, I finally got on.

When I was steady on Appa's neck Zuko finally dropped my hand. I blushed again and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." Then I immediately crawled onto the saddle, but not before I saw his face was a shade of red. I suppressed a giggle as I reached for my bag to get some food for I was awfully hungry.

In the meantime Zuko said "Yip yip!" and we were in the air. The cool wind felt good on my face, for the firenation was always so warm. I offered some bread to Zuko, who took it gratefully, and laid back in the saddle.

My heart felt strangely light and I was almost in a good mood, which was so odd. I had just faced the murderer of my mother, I didn't kill him or even harm him and ended up having emotional breakdown in front of Zuko. And yet, I was smiling. There was something inside me that made me feel… amazing.

The sky was still dark and cloudy and as Appa flew higher and higher, it grew harder and harder to see. The clouds surrounded us and we could not see the ground. The wind grew harsher and I yelled at Zuko, "Maybe you should bring us up above the clouds."

"I'm trying!" Zuko said. "We are still going up." Now I could barely even see Zuko. Suddenly Appa shook violently and there was a loud crash of thunder.

"It's a storm!" I screamed, "Take us down!"

Without responding Zuko directed Appa back towards the earth. I had to hold on as not to fall off. Suddenly rain was pouring again and instantaneously I was soaked. I raised my hands and formed a bubble of water around us so that the water ceased hitting us. Then we broke through the bottom of the storm cloud and saw the ground below. There were no villages around so he flew toward the woods. The rain kept pouring when we landed near the edge of the forest. Zuko and I jumped from Appa and sought the cover of the trees. Appa crawled under a large willow's branches as well.

I sat on a large root that jutted from a tree and wrapped around a small boulder. I huffed, "Great! Just great! Appa can't fly in this!"

Zuko seemed angry too, "You're right, we'll have to wait for it to pass." He sat down heavily onto the ground. "I hope it doesn't last long. We don't have camping supplies or much food."

"Yah," I looked at Appa, his wet fur clung to his body and made him seem thinner than I was used to. "I guess we'll just have to wait."


	17. Chapter 17

Zutara - Scars Chapter 17

"So should we make a fire?" I asked Zuko.

"It's too wet. And the trees aren't keeping all the ran out." He said simply.

I looked around and saw that the ground was soaked, we were downhill from an opening. "Well I could dry the ground a bit," I said and waterbent the rain from the ground before me.

"Why do we need a fire?" he said.

I frowned a bit, it was like he wasn't in the mood to do anything, "Well, we could cook some of the raw met we have."

"I can do that myself." He stood up and shook the water out of his hair.

"Well fine then!" I crossed my arms and looked out into the rain.

Zuko turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "What are you angry about?"

"You are being ridiculous!" I shouted.

Zuko bowed his head a bit and scratched his neck. I saw this and wondered why he did this so much. "I'm sorry," he said.

I shook my head a little, "Stop apologizing, please." I stood up and approached him.

"I'm sor-," then he stopped himself realizing he was about to apologize about apologizing. "Er… I mean, um. Okay?" He wore a sheepish grin while he looked at me. He raised his arm again to scratch the back of his neck, but I grabbed his wrist.

He looked surprised so I said, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Scratch your neck to much, its gonna become raw."

"Oh," he looked at his wrist that I still held then back at me, "I guess I do it when I'm nervous."

I grinned and took a small step closer, "Are you nervous?"

A raindrop hit him in the face then and he shook his head in surprise. Then he looked at me again with alarm in his comical expression. "Uh, well, kinda, I guess."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just am."

I finally dropped his arm and put a hand on my hip and look at him with a raised eyebrow, but I didn't say anything. He smiled a little, probably at the sassy look on my face. Then he let out a light chuckle. Even though I had a guess at why he did, I still asked, "What?"

"You," he replied simply still smiling and leaned against a tree.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "What about me?"

"Just you," his smile turned to a smirk. I crossed my arms and frowned at him. He laughed again, "It's nothing bad. You just make me laugh, I'm not used to seeing this side of you."

I dropped my hands to my sides and cocked my head sideways, "What do you mean?" I stepped beside him then leaned on the same tree as him.

Zuko looked out into the still pouring rain and said, "Well, remember not long ago you still hated me, so I never really got to see the real you."

"Oh," I bowed my head and felt the guilt that I had earlier.

I was taken by surprise when he spoke again, "But I like what see."

I looked up and saw a grinning face looking down at me. I blushed but tried to hide it by turning my face away. But then a pale hand touched my chin and turned my face back toward him. His eyes had that look of sincerity I had often seen now. Suddenly his face looked torn, like he was arguing inside himself. "Katara…" he said but hesitated. Then he tried again, "I…"

But I placed a finger on his lip and smiled a little. My heart was beating in head when I realized his face was less than a foot from mine. But this time I did not fight the physical pull. Butterflies crowded my stomach when I leaned a little closer and he did too. Our noses brushed each other. I held my breath and waited as he made the distance disappear. Our lips danced with each other and my arms wrapped around his neck. Then his arms held tightly onto my waist.

Our kiss deepened and I smiled against his mouth. For the first time in a long time, I was really happy.

THE END

* * *

**authors note, there is a sequel (and trequel in development) for this story!!! **

**it's called "Secrets - Zutara" it is a finished story.**

**Secrets link: .net/s/5890536/1/Secrets_Zutara**

**thx for teh reviews!**

**love you all **

**fufu**


End file.
